This invention relates to new and useful improvements in grain loss sampling devices for grain harvesting machines.
Due to the many adjustments and different operating characteristics of grain harvesting machines, further complicated by the varying crop conditions, it is sometimes difficult to make the necessary adjustments so that adequate threshing takes place yet at the same time preventing loss of grain over the straw walkers, which grain is discharged with the straw and chaff.
Many devices are available to indicate the amount of grain passing over the discharge and these include acoustic devices, electronic sensing device and other relatively involved assemblies all of which are relatively expensive and usually are placed within the discharge path of the straw and chaff. Not only do these interefere with the discharge inasmuch as straw and chaff can be trapped and built up around them, but they are also relatively involved so that if a breakdown occurs during use, they are difficult to repair and/or replace in the field so that operation of the machine either has to continue without the sampling device or, the machine has to be returned for repair and servicing.